Independence Day
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: On the 2nd of July they arrived. On the 3rd of July they strike. On the 4th of July We Fight Back!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay so don't kill me Under the moon is still going to happen I just had this massive urge to write this. Okay so if you have seen the film INDEPENDENCE DAY it's a version of that...if not don't worry! it will just be more interesting :)**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THIS STORY!**

**Okay so, it is going to seem a little confusing as their are going to be many characters that are just mentioned as 'solider' or 'officer' etc. I will put names in such as 'Mark' or 'Clair' but their just fillers no major characters. **

**Also it is set on Earth! They do not have powers and that is the only world!**

**All the Winx Club have main PARTS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own winx club or the Independence day Storyline**

**_**

The American Flag oddly still, posted in gray dusty sand, and a plaque is placed at the base of the flag, an inscription details the origin and reasoning of it's home.

HERE MEN FROM THE PLANET EARTH FIRST SET FOOT UPON THE MOON JULY 1969 A.D.

WE CAME IN PEACE FOR ALL MANKIND.

Slowly the discarded equipment beside the plaque begins to rattle and shake. An enormous shadow creeps towards the earth hanging silently in the background blotting out the horizon, a loud rumble is heard. Suddenly the plaque is covered in darkness as the shadow engulfs it. Only the lonely image of our earth hangs in the air, until a huge silhouetted object suddenly blocks the view.

_

**NEW MEXICO - RADIO TELESCOPE VALLEY - NIGHT **

A field of large satellite dishes scan the skies. A lone technician works on his putting skills inside the silent and calm telescope office. Behind him, wall to wall technical equipment quietly sifts through data. A red light suddenly begins to flash, the Technician turns and slowly walks towards the source. One by one a series of lights begin to turn on. The Technician grabs a pair of headphones and his eyes widen.

**Telescope Vally Sleeping Quarters **a sleepily supervisor picks up the phone.

**"**If this isn't an insanely beautiful woman, I'm hanging up" he says bluntly.

**"**Shut up and listen." The technician instructs. He holds the phone up to a speaker, and increases the volume. A strange fluctuating tone plays out in sequential patterns.

Hearing it, the Supervisor bolts up, banging his head on the bunk above him. Moments later, five other technicians, in various states of under dress, hover anxiously around the main console. The Supervisor enters, tying his robe.

**"**God, I hope it's not just another damned Russian spy job."

A man with short spiky hair and thick black glasses replies "Negative. Computer affirms the signal is unidentified"

Another man with maroon hair down to his shoulders and small build hangs up the phone. "The boy from Air Res Traffic say the skies are clear. No terrestrial launches."

"It's the real thing. A radio signal from another world!" Someone pipes up.

The room becomes quiet as they realize that after years of searching the heavens, they might have finally found something.

**"**Let's not jump the gun. Run a trajectory source computation." The supervisor orders. The man with the black hair slides over to another computer.

"I want to know exactly where it's coming from." The supervisor oders again

**"**This can't be right." The maroon man is staring at his screen in disbelief.

**"**What's wrong?"

**"**Calculated distance from source is at three hundred and eight five thousand kilometers. (turning to Supervisor) It's coming from the moon."

The Supervisor reaches over and turns up the volume on the speaker. As they listen to the strange tones before falling into a state of shock.

**HALLWAY USA- PENTAGON **

Elevator doors open revealing four star General Riven, Commander in Chief U.S. Space Command, and a understandably nervous, Commanding Officer Andy escorts him down the hall.

**"**Who else knows about this?" Riven demanded.

**"**S.E.T.I. in New Mexico identified a signal but they're even more confused than we are."

Riven shoots him a disapproving glance.

**"**Excuse me, Sir." Andy says as he slides his security card through the lock and the doors fly open.

**SPACE COMMAND - THE PENTAGON **

Banks of computers, Technicians and assistants working feverishly through the night. The Officers cross the room.

**"**Satellite reception has been impaired but we were able to get these." Andy says. They arrive at a glass table, the surrounding officers snap to attention as a second officer quickly brings over a large transparency. A grainy image of a large vague object.

"Looks like a big turd." Riven scoffs and the two Officers exchange a glance.

"We estimate it has a diameter of over five hundred and fifty kilometers and a mass roughly one fourth the size of our moon." Andy explains, the General turns to the Second Officer, concerned.

**"**A meteor?"

**"**No Sir. Definitely not." He replies simply

**"**How do you know?"

**"**Well, er... it's slowing down."

**"**It's doing what?"

**"**It's... slowing down, Sir." The General walks over to a phone and picks it up.

**"**Get me the Secretary of Defense...Then wake him up..."

**SKY'S BEDROOM **

Laying in bed Sky Whitmore reads a stack of papers, when the phone rings. A feminine voice filters through phone

"Hi. It's me" The warm look on Sky's face tells us everything about how he feels about the woman on the other end.

**"**Hi honey. What time is it there?"

**HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT **

Dressed in a night gown, Mrs. Bloom Whitmore unpacks her briefing papers lays them out on a small desk as she talks. Through the window Los Angeles sparkles into the night sky.

**"**Two in the morning. I know I didn't wake you" Bloom smiles

"As a matter of fact you did."

Bloom smiles warmly "Liar."

Sky sits up. **"**I have a confession to make. There's a beautiful young brunette sleeping next to me." Sky looks down to see his six-year-old daughter sleeping soundly.

"You didn't let her stay up watching T.V. all night?" Bloom asked concerned, motherly instincts kicking in.

**"**Of course not." The little girl stirs awake, looks up.

"Mommy?"

Sky holds up a finger telling her he won't be long

"You're flying back right after the luncheon? Okay, here she is."

Sky hands her the phone and gets out of bed, Habitability he turns on the television. The picture quality is snowy, static ridden. Whitmore ties on his robe as he adjusts the picture quality. Suddenly the channel changes and a cartoon comes on. Sky turns to his daughter who holds the remote.

"Daddy let me watch Letterman." His daughter says simply

**"**Traitor." Sky grumbles and exits the room.

As Sky steps out of his bedroom, a Security guard snaps to attention. Someone hidden behind a newspaper, sits on a bench.

**"**Good morning, Mr. President." The guard says

**"**Good morning, George." Sky replies easily. The paper is dropped revealing Tecna Spano, mid- thirties, aggressive, sharp, and the President's communications director. Quickly she gathers her things and follows Sky.

**BREAKFAST TABLE **

Two servants are preparing breakfast as Sky and Tecna enter. Sky sits down and grabs a coffee.

**"**You're up early this morning, Tec." Sky notes

She tosses him one of the many newspapers in her hands.

**"**They're not attacking your policies, they're attacking your age." (she reads from the paper ) "...addressing Congress, Sky seems less like the President and more like the orphan child Oliver asking, 'please sir, I'd like some more.'"

**"**Clever." Sky mutters

**"**Age was never an issue when you stuck to your gun. You were thought of as young and idealistic. But the message has gotten lost. There's too much compromise, too much politics."

"Isn't it amazing how fast everyone can turn against you." He says pointedly

Realizing she may be pushing him too far, she hands him another paper.

**"**Well, the Orange County Register has named you one of the ten sexiest men of the year." She says on a lighter note

"You see, substance at last." Sky chuckles. An Aide appears at the doorway.

**"**Excuse me, Mr. President. It's the Secretary of Defense." he says

Sky goes to the phone and picks it up.

**"**Yes?........Say that again...?"

_

**There we go! if your a bit confused don;t worry it WILL become clearer!**

**Review Pleaseeee!**

**CJR.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

**_**

An old Russian satellite drifting away in space, it is becoming smaller and smaller, it's on a collision course with something huge. Suddenly the satellite explodes on impact with the much larger object that dwarfs the puny piece of hardware. As huge as it is, it is only a portion of the total of it.

_

**CLIFF SIDE PARK - NEW JERSEY - MORNING **

With the New York skyline across the Hudson behind them, old men sit in this small park playing chess. Unlike the others, Timmy Martin is in his early thirties, and looks like a sixties hippie meets nineties yuppie nerd. He concentrates intensely on his next move. Helia, is in his sixties and is smoking a cigar impatiently.

**"**What are you waiting? My social security will expire, you'll still be sitting there." Helia says

**"**I'm thinking." Timmy replies simply

**"**So think already." Timmy makes a move, Instantly Helia counters his move. Timmy furls his brow in thought.

**"**Again he's thinking." Helia reaches into a paper bag and retrieves a coffee in a Styrofoam cup.

**"**You have any idea how long it takes for those things to decompose?" Timmy asks

**"**You don't move soon. I'll begin to decompose!"

Just as Timmy finally makes his move, Helia counters again. Timmy shoots him a look and stares back down to the board.

"Timmy, I've been meaning to talk with you. It's nice you've been spending so much time with me, but..."

**"**Dad, don't start."

**"**I'm only saying, it's been what? Four years, you still haven't signed your divorce papers." Helia told his son

**"**Three years." Timmy corrected

"Three, four. Move on. It's not healthy." Heila takes a big puff on the cigar and coughs.

**"**Look who's talking healthy." Suddenly Timmy's beeper goes off.

**"**How many times is that now? You trying to get fired?"

Timmy moves his queen.

**"**Checkmate. See you tomorrow, Dad." He gives his father a quick kiss and hurries away.

**"**That's not checkmate I can still... Oh. (yelling after him) You could let an old man win once in a while, it wouldn't kill you!"

**NEW YORK CITY STREETS - MINUTES LATER **

Timmy pedals his bike through mid-town Manhattan. He arrives at Compact Cable Systems. His bike hoisted on his shoulder, Timmy squeezes through the revolving doors. His life-long friend Mark Thomas, short, nervous and harried, comes rushing over.

**"**What the hell is the point of having a beeper if you don't turn it on?!" Mark demands

**"**It was turned on. I was ignoring you. What's the big emergency?" Timmy asks

**"**Started this morning. Every channel is making like it's nineteen fifty. Snow, static, all kinds of distortions. No one knows what the hell is going on."

Timmy deposits his bike in the kitchenette as Mark tosses his coke bottle in the trash. Timmy retrieves it.

**"**Damn it, Mark. There's a reason we have bins labeled "recycle."" Finding more bottles in the trash, Timmy turns to Mark accusingly.

"What the hell is this?"

"So sue me." The says through his teeth. Before Timmy can say anything, Mark ushers him out of the room. Technicians are working feverishly. Clearly every monitor is experiencing varying degrees of signal disruption. Timmy moves over to the main console.

**"**Did you try to switch to transponder channels?"

**"**Please, would I be this panicked if it was that simple?" Mark shoots, Timmy examines the readouts, puzzled.

**"**Let's retrofit the dish to another satellite."

**"**We've tried. It's not working. It's almost as though they weren't even there." Timmy looks up, puzzled.

**"**That's impossible."

_

A TV is receiving bad reception, a hand smacks the side of it, no use.

**MOBILE HOME **

Eleven-year-old Mirta Brennon tries to fix the television. Her older sister Layla, seventeen, cooks breakfast.

**"**Stop it." Layla orders

"It's all fuzzy." Mirta protests

**"**You're gonna break it. Just leave it alone. Here, take your medicine." Layla sits a small bottle of medicine and a spoon down in front of Mirta. Mirta pushes the bottle away in disgust.

**"**I don't need it."

Layla pushes the bottle back "Just take it. (turning to her other sister) Lucy! Make sure she takes her medicine." Their sister, Lucy is fourteen, hormones kicking in, testing boundaries, is listening to her Walkman while putting on too much makeup. Layla throws a dish towel to get her as Mirta hits the television again.

**TRAILER PARK - SAME - MORNING **

A beat up pick-up truck comes down a dirt road and skids to a halt on the gravel next to the Brennon Mobile Home at this small shabby countryside trailer park. An angry farmer jumps out, slamming his door. Lucy opens the front door and smiles flirtatiously at the angry farmers, Lucas, who marches over. Layla edges her out of the doorway, wanting to handle this herself.

**"**Morning, Lucas." She says politely. Lucas holds a bowl full of rotted vegetables.

**"**You like these! I've got a whole god damned crop full!" Unceremoniously, he dumps them at Layla's feet. "Where the hell is your father? You know what time it is?"

**"**He had to re-fuel. There must'a been a problem." Layla explains

**"**We both know what the problem is. He's a damned nut case, is what he is. I must'a been out of my mind!"

Mirta smacks the television again.

**"**Mirta, stop it! I swear to God!" Layla yells

**"**Layla, if he's not in the air in twenty minutes, that's it. I'm getting someone else." Lucas storms away. Again, Mirta whacks at the television.

**"**Stop it, Mirta! I swear to God!" Determined, Mirta hits the television again. This time the picture goes out completely.

**SPACE **

Rolling over the earth, the immense under-belly of this enormous craft obliterates the view. A loud screech is heard, Suddenly the bottom begins to segment and dozens of large sections begins to disengage, extracting themselves, twisting away from the larger object. The separated segments themselves are enormous, and slowly they twist downwards on a collision course to the blue planet below... Earth.

**WHITE HOUSE - BASEMENT CORRIDORS - DAY**

Under a barrage of questions from her own staff, Tecna hurries down the corridor.

**"**CNN is running a story that we're covering up some kind of nuclear testing experiments..." The assistant informs

**"**Tell them to run with it if they want to embarrass themselves." Tecna replies

**"**NASA has been up my butt all morning. They want to know our position." Another assistant says.

**"**Our official position is we don't have an official position." Tecna says sternly

**"**Tec, what the hell is going on?" Someone asks, Tecna escapes into the elevator, turns around.

Tecna smiling confidently "Come on, people. Would I keep you guys out of the loop?"

**"**In a second!"

**"**Absolutely!" Before she can retort, the elevator doors close.

**OVAL OFFICE **

The President, General Riven, the Secretary of Defense Alice and White House Chief of Staff Codatorta Nimziki are gathered around the couch.

**"**At the moment, our satellites are somewhat unreliable. Isn't it possible that thing may just pass us by?" Alice asks

**"**What if it doesn't "pass us by?" Let's re-target some ICBMs to blow it out of the sky..." Codatorta suggests

**"**Forgive me, but with the little information we dohave, the only thing that would accomplish is turn one dangerous falling object into many." Riven retaliates, just then the door opens and Tecna enters.

**"**What's the damage?" Sky asks

"The press is making up their own stories at this point."

"Get on the horn with Atlantic Command. Let's upgrade the situation to Defcon 3" Codatorta says glaring at General Riven

**"**That's not your call to make, Mr. Nimziki." He snaps back

"Isn't that a little premature?" Tecna says

"I don't think so." Codatora shoots back

"We're two days away from the fourth of July. We have over fifty percent of our armed forces on weekend leave, not to mention the troops and commanders we have in town for the Fourth of July parade. We call them back now, we're sending up a major red flag." Alice points out, they go quiet as Commanding Officer from Space Command dashes into the room.

**"**Our intelligence tells us the object has settled into a stationary orbit." He pants

"Well that's good news." Codatorta beams

"Not really." The commanding officer replies, he lays out the diagrams and photos on the table as everyone gathers around. **"**Part of it has broken off into nearly three dozen other pieces." he continues

"Pieces?" President Sky repeats

"Smaller than the whole, yet over fifteen miles in width themselves."

"Where are they heading?" Codatorata asks

**"**They should be entering our atmosphere within the next twenty- five minutes."

The room is silenced. All eyes turn to the President who says nothing. Codatorta leans in close to him.

**"**Like it or not, we're at Defcon 3. Recall the troops and put them on yellow alert."

_

Yellow lights flashing on as an alarm quickly buzzes. Timmy leans in and opens the door to the microwave. Timmy retrieves his home-make cup-a-soup. His cubicle clearly has the 'Timmy touch'; ecology posters, plants, tons of computers and electronic gizmo's.

**"**Please, tell me you're getting something." Mark asks as he enters, looking over Timmy's shoulder as he eats.

"There's good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Mark asks

**"**You're in meal penalty for disturbing my lunch."

**"**And the good news is you won't charge me." Mark smirks

"No. The good news is I found the problem and it's not our equipment. There's some weird signal embedded within the satellite feed."

"That's the good news?"

Timmy slides over to another computer and turns on an intricate computation program.

**"**Yes, because the analog signal has a definite sequential digital patterns embedded within it. When I find the exact binary sequence and I apply a phase reversed signal to that calculated spectra analyzer I built you last Christmas, we should be able to block out the overlay completely..."

**"**...and we'll be the only guys in town with a clear picture? That's my man!" Mark grins

_

**Okay a little scientific and complicate all you need to know is something is coming into the earth's atmosphere!**

**REVIEW!**

**CJR.x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Okay a few question to answer!**

**One - Yes ALL characters are in this, it's a big story so they WILL come in, in either the next chapter or the one after :)**

**Two - It's not set in the future, I had to play around with parts so Helia is in fact Timmy's dad.**

**Okay that's about it Stella and Brandon fans, they will enter in the NEXT chapter Honest! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**_**

**CALIFORNIA FARMLANDS, IMPERIAL VALLEY - DAY **

Racing over back roads behind a long open field, Layla rides her beat-up motor bike, searching. Looking up she sees something in the air. An old Bi-Wing Airplane converted into a crop-duster, buzzes overhead, spraying insecticide wildly. The plane zigzags over the field.

"Saladine! God damn it, Saladine!" Layla yells, Looking down from the cockpit, Saladine Brennon waves stupidly. Shaggy blond hair and two days' growth, Saladine is the image of a fifty-one-year-old little boy. Layla follows him below, screaming at him. Saladine, flying recklessly, looks down at Layla not understanding. By the time he looks back he sees a line of tree sat the edge of the field, nearly on top of him. In a trick move, Saladine turns the plane on it's side and slices it through the narrow gap between the trees. Saladine screams with delight at his progress, while Layla looks pissed. Moments later Layla races over, skidding to a halt next to the landed Bi-wing plane.

**"**Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Layla yells

"I'm bringing home the bacon. Earning my keep. And doing a fine job if I do say so myself." Saladine praises himself while climbing down

"It's the wrong field, you idiot! Lucas' farm is on the other side of town!"

"You sure?"

"Damn it, he was doing you a favor. You know how hard it is to find someone who doesn't think you're completely crazy?" She looks around before facing him again "What are we supposed to do now? Huh? Where are we supposed to go now?" Pissed, Layla peels away, kicking gravel back at Saladine. Pathetically, he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels and takes a healthy swig.

**PENTAGON - COMMANDING CENTER - DAY **

A technical officer rips off a data sheet as it shoots out of the printer and rushes over to Commanding Officer Andy.

**"**Sir, we now have visual range with incoming over Iraqi airspace." The technician reports

"A second sighting?" Andy asks

"Yes Sir, this just came in from the Eisenhower." Andy grabs a phone laying off the hook.

**"**Correction, we have two confirmed visual contacts. One over Iraq, one over the Pacific." He says

**OVAL OFFICE **

The room is packed, the President and his chief advisors are there along with the Joint Chief of Staff. Representatives from the Atlantic Command and U.S. Space Command have formed small clusters around telephones.

**"**Where in the Pacific?" Codatorta asks turning to the President

"They've spotted one off the California coast line." General Riven informs, Surrounded by the Secret Service, the President is speechless. Tecna Halbrook comes rushing into the room and whispers to the President.

**"**Put it on." Sky orders, Tecna moves over to a cabinet and turns on the T.V. the reception is still fuzzy but the picture is "rolling". The CNN News broadcast shows the phenomenon over Novosibirsk, Russia. There is mass hysteria behind the reporter.

_"...sightings of this atmospheric phenomenon have been reported here in Novosibirsk, Russia and other parts of Siberia. Moving too slowly to be a comet or meteor, astronomers are baffled as to its origin...' _

Everyone is locked onto the television, mesmerized.

_"...Widespread panic has gripped the countryside as thousands have taken to the streets and clogged the highways. Hundreds have been injured..." _

General Riven confers with the Atlantic command CINC, he nods and turns to the President and whispers.

**"**Mr. President, we have an AWAC on the west coast. E.T.A. with contact point, three minutes." He says

**AWAC AIRPLANE**

Wall to wall computer, radar and intelligence gathering equipment. Technicians frantically try to adjust as the system goes hay wire.

"It's no use. Side radar doesn't see a thing!" a radar technician reports into a radio.

"That's correct. We're IMC blind, sir." Another technician reports.

The pilot squints out the window as he speaks.

**"**Negative. We still have zero visibility."

**OVAL OFFICE **

The President and his top advisers are gathered around a speaker phone listening to the pilot of the AWAC.

"Instrumentation is malfunctioning. We can't get any kind of reading on what's in front of us." The pilots voice filters through the room.

**AWAC **

The Pilot squints as he tries to see through the clouds.

**"**Wait a minute, it may be clearing..." Suddenly the clouds part and a wall of flames is staring right in the face of the pilot.

**OVAL OFFICE**

The speaker phone cracks and distorts.

"Jesus God! The sky's on fire!" The pilots voice is strained in the silent room.

**AWAC AND PHENOMENON **

The AWAC attempts to climb sharply as the atmospheric phenomenon looks majestic and monstrous at the same time. The AWAC is not going to be able to make it. Quickly it is engulfed in the flames.

**OVAL OFFICE**

The phone line goes dead and General Riven spins to an aide.

**"**Get them back on line." Riven orders

"Line's gone, sir." The aide replies from the phone.

The Atlantic Command Clinc, turns from a different phone.

**"**Two more have been spotted over the Atlantic. One is moving toward New York, the other is headed this direction." He says

"How much time do we have?" Codatorta asks

**"**Less than ten minutes." He replies

Codatorta turns to an aide "Organize a military escort to Crystal Mountain." He instructs

"Sir, I strongly recommend we move you to a secured location immediately. ..." Riven says to Sky, the President hesitates he turns to Tecna.

**"**Can we expect the same kid of panic here as in Russia?"

"More than likely." Tecna replies

**"**Mr. President, you can discuss this on the way." Codatorta says. Torn, the President grapples with a decision. Finally...

**"**I'm not leaving."

**"**We must maintain a working government in a time of crisis..." Codatorta says trying to reason

"I want the Vice President, Secretary of Defense, the whole Cabinet and the Joint Chiefs taken to a secured location. I'm staying here. I am not going to add to a public hysteria that could cost lives." He states

**"**But, Mr. President..." Codatorta tries to argue

"So far these things have not become hostile. For the moment let's assume they won't. (he turns to Tecna) Tec, let's issue statements advising people not to panic, to stay home and take cover." he orders

Tecna issues commands to her staff as they quickly exit along with most people in the room. General Riven goes over to the President.

**"**With your permission, Mr. President, I'd like to remain by your side."

**"**I had a feeling you would." Sky smiles to his friend

"Sir, what happens if they do become hostile?"

"Then God help us."

**TIMMY'S CUBICLE **

On the T.V. behind Timmy, news footage of the phenomenon in Russia plays silently. Oblivious, Timmy works his computers.

"Timmy, are you watching this?" A female co-worker asks stopping in his doorway. Timmy waves her away, deep in concentration. Suddenly a computer beeps. Excitedly Timmy prints out his finding he grabs the paper and exits.

**COMPACT CABLE OFFICE **

Engrossed in his printout, Timmy walks past his co-workers who are glued to the distorted picture on the television, watching the phenomenon.

**MARK'S OFFICE **

Mark stares at his television watching General Riven addressing the press, Timmy enters, staring at his reading.

**"**I've got a lock on the signal pattern. We can filter it out." Timmy explains

"Huh? Oh, good, hood." Marks says distracted

"Strange thing is, if my calculations are right it'll be gone in approximately seven hours anyway. The signal reduces itself every time it recycles. Eventually it will disappear. Are you listening?" Timmy asks

"Can you believe this?" Mark whispers still glued to the T.V.

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you been watching?" Mark spits out

Timmy turns for the first time to the television and sees the phenomenon, Tecna comes on addressing the press.

_"...so far the phenomenon has not caused any damage. In all likelihood it won't..." _she says from the T.V. screen

**WHITE HOUSE PRESS ROOM **

More reporters rush in from the back quickly setting up as this hastily called press conference continues.

**"**...everyone should remain calm. Take cover where you can but the important thing is not to panic." Tecna says

**BRENNON MOBILE HOME **

Layla, Lucy and Alice watch the static riddled T.V.

_"...we have a fix on three different occurrences about to appear over American cities. One is headed toward Los Angeles..."_ Tecna's voice filters through the room.

**MARK'S OFFICE **

_"...the other two are on our Eastern seaboard headed towards New York and Washington, D.C..." _Tecna's voice continues. Suddenly a hetic co-worker appears at the door.

**"**Jamie says this building has an old bomb shelter. We're heading down there now." He says to Mark

"Feel no shame in hiding." Mark says dryly to Timmy

A crowd of people head down the hall for the shelter while others stay glued to the set. There is a mix of fascination and panic. Timmy watches the commotion, dumb struck.

"Oh shit, I better call my wife." Mark grumbles

**AIRPORT DINER **

Depressed Saladine nurses a beer at the counter. Three Fight mechanics walk in, having a good laugh. One of them spots Saladine and moves over to him.

**"**Hey, Sal, heard you had a little trouble this morning. Dusted the wrong field?" The Mechanics laugh. Saladine tries to ignore them.

"I know, you're probably still a little confused from your hostage experience." The fat plump man teases

"Hostage experience? Something happen to you, Sal?" a tall lanky man asks

"He ain't never told you!? Seems years back our boy here had been kidnapped by aliens. Did all kinds of experiments on him and such. Tell him, Sal." The first man laughs

"Not today, guys. Okay." Saladine says. Saladine gets up and heads for the door.

**"**You just gotta get a couple more beers in him, he'll tell you all about it. Crazy stuff. Won't you, Sal?"

The Mechanic follows Saladine outside, his buddies in tow.

**"**Hey, Sal, when they took you up in their space ship, they do any sexual things to you?" he jokes, the mechanics crack up laughing. Suddenly the things around them begin to rumble. The shadow engulfs them, silencing the Mechanics. Panicked they turn and run away. Saladine just looks up at the sky, grabs his Jack Daniels and takes another swig.

**TRAILER PARK **

Dogs bark and people stumble out of their trailers as an enormous Shadow creeps over them.

**BRENNON MOBILE HOME **

The windows grow dark and the room begins to rumble. Layla rushes to the door, ushering her siblings out. Lucy and Mirta step out the door, stopping dead in their tracks. Layla follows them only to look up and see... the phenomenon with dark clouds surrounding it the flames are burning out, replaced by huge plumes of dark smoke billowing around the edges of the phenomena. Only small traces of extinguishing flames illuminate it.

**COMPACT CABLE - STAIRWELL**

Timmy pushes past the people making their way down, fighting against the tide. Another co-worker stops halfway.

"Aren't you coming, Timmy?" He asks

"No way, I've got to see this."

**WASHINGTON MONUMENT **

Frightened tourists run for cover as the colossal shadow approaches. Reflected in the water below the fiery apparition transfigure into the dark foreboding clouds.

**THE LINCOLN MEMORIAL - WASHINGTON, D.C.**

The shadow writhes up the detailed statue of Lincoln, devouring him completely until it's left in total darkness.

**WHITE HOUSE - HALLWAYS **

People are being evacuated from their offices. Patricia, the President's daughter, breaks away from her nanny.

**WHITE HOUSE - OVAL OFFICE **

The President talks on the phone while Tecna waits nearby.

"Of course, Russia and the United States are in this together. Yes, Mr. President, you have my word. Yes, Das Vedanya." Sky says rushed before hanging up.

**"**What is their position?" Tecna asks

"I think he was drunk." He says simply, Patricia bursts through the door and runs into her father's arms, terrified.

"Daddy!"

"What are you doing here? You should be in the shelter?" A secret service man appears.

**"**Mr. President, we have to go." He explains

Abruptly, the room darkens as it begins to long, dark shadow moves across the entire White House, engulfing it in darkness.

**HUDSON RIVER, NEW YORK - STATUE OF LIBERTY **

In the distance the mutated phenomenon's dark gray clouds nearing Miss. Liberty. As it approaches the New York skyline begin to darken.

**BLACK TOP BASKET BALL COURT, NEW YORK **

Kids are playing basket ball, a young boy stops playing, staring skyward. One by one, they all look upwards, stunned as a long dark shadow creeps over them. With a loud crash, several New York Cabs SLAM into one another in the street. Two more cars crash into them. A pile up ensues.

**WALL STREET **

Foot traffic stops as the long shadow crawls over the entire area.

**ROOFTOP - COMPACT CABLE**

Large satellite dishes beset a doorway to the roof which flies open. Timmy steps out just as a long, dark shadow covers over him, sending the city into darkness. Timmy looks up to see... THE SKYLINE AND ALIEN CRAFT Protruding through the dark clouds and the underbelly of a colossal Alien Craft, its outer veneer of smoke and clouds beginning to fade away. Below there is nothing but panic, cabs slamming into one another, people staring, people screaming. No one knows how to react. Timmy runs to the other side of the rooftop, overlooking Central Park, to get a better look. The entire park is plunged into darkness as the craft above blots out of the sun. Amazing as it may seem, the hovering craft blankets the entire park and beyond. However the entire craft cannot be seen.

"My God. The signal." Timmy whispers in realisation

_

**Review please :)**

**CJR.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Introducing in this scene are, Stella, Brandon and Flora! As promised! (Flora has a small part in this but it gets bigger in next chapters!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**_**

**HILLSIDE RESIDENTIAL AREA **

A station wagon, filled with kids and a harried housewife, comes to a stop. The passenger door opens and a young six- year-old boy, Dylan steps out.

**"**Dylan, tell your mom you can stay overnight again Thursday." The woman calls, suddenly a car sails over a nearby hill in front of them, hitting the ground with a bang. Two more cars follows, air bound. As the Housewife turns she sees the Space Ship Rising over the mountain, the Space Ship nears the city, blocking out the sunshine. Panicked, the Housewife hits the gas and peels out, leaving a confused Dylan staring skyward.

**BEDROOM **

Two people sleep as Dylan runs into the room.

**"**Mommy, look at!" He rushes away. The shadow moves past the window, darkening the room. His mother, Stella Hiler, stirs.

**"**It's too early, baby." she say croaky as she turns back over. Suddenly the room briefly rumbles.

**"**Earthquake?" The man she's next to asks, sitting up slightly

"Not even a four pointer. Go back to sleep." Stella says, shrugging, the man does.

**HOLLYWOOD SIGN **

The shadow slowly covers the sign.

**WHITE HOUSE - WINDOW **

The President and his daughter cautiously approach the window staring in awe at the amazing sight above them. Several others approach from behind. Cautiously some people begin to walk outside, staring up at the leviathan, mouths agape.

**OVAL OFFICE **

Slowly staff members approach, gazing out the window. Tecna steps up behind the President.

**"**What do we do now?" She asks

"Address the nation. There are a lot of very frightened people out there right now."

**"**Yeah. I'm one of them."

**STELLA HILER'S BEDROOM **

The man sleeping next to Stella's dog named Boomer, drops Brandon's tennis shoes on top of him, waking him.

**"**He's trying to impress you." Stella mumbles

"He's doing a good job." He pats the dog on the head and takes the shoes. Brandon gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. As Brandon takes a pee, he sees out the window a family packing up their car, others standing around staring at something in the distance. A helicopter flies overhead.

**"**Neighbors are moving. I think they're tired of earthquakes." he yells.

Brandon enters the living room, the television is playing a news broadcast.

**"**_...with little damage reported to the south land area. People are advised not to panic..."_

**"**Hon, somethings on the T.V. 'bout the quake." Brandon calls Stella sits up in bed, yelling out to Brandon.

**"**Dylan out there?"

Brandon turns, looking for Dylan when the doggie door pops open and Dylan crawls through.

**"**What have you been up to, Sport?"

"Shooting aliens." he says simply holding up his toy gun, Brandon musses up the boy's hair, smiling.

"Coffee?" Stella asks entering, Brandon mumbles an affirmative as he exits.

Brandon picks up the morning paper and opens it, he doesn't notice the dozens of neighbors quickly packing up and rushing to get away as he reads the paper oblivious.

**"**You want milk with your coffee?" Stella appears behind him, her view, too, obscured by the open newspaper. Suddenly another helicopter flies overhead. Annoyed, Brandon lowers his paper. As the paper is lowered they see the helicopter swoop down. As it flies away they see the Alien Craft covering all of Los Angeles. The entire craft can be seen it is stupendous. Brandon's jaw hits the floor. The milk goes crashing as Stella scream's.

**STAIRWELL **

Running for all he's worth, Timmy sprints down the off the stairs, Timmy stops seeing that the room is now completely empty. The wall of monitors play for no one.

**"**I know, babycakes. Calm down." Mark's voice fills the room Timmy spins around at the sound of the voice but the room is still empty. Timmy leans down and looks under a desk where he finds Mark still on the phone with his wife.

**"**Tell her to get the kids and leave town."

"What happened?"

**"**Just do it!" Timmy yells, Mark realizes that Timmy is dead serious.

**"**Babycakes, pack the kids up and take them to your mother's. Don't ask. Go!" Mark hangs up and crawls out from under the table. "Okay, why did I just send my family to Atlanta?"

"Remember I told you that the signal hidden within our satellite signal is slowly recycling down to extinction?"

**"**Not really..."

**"**That signal. It's a countdown."

"A countdown to what?" Mark asks confused

"Think. It's like in chess. First you strategically position your pieces. Then, when the timing's right. You strike." Timmy motions to the television.

_"...there are additional unconfirmed sightings over Japan, the Mediterranean, and China..."_ The reporter reads

"They are positioning themselves all over the world and using this one signal to synchronize their efforts. In approximately six hours the signal will disappear and the countdown will be over."

**"**Then what?" Mark whispers

"Checkmate."

Mark takes a beat to digest, then, grabbing the phone....

**"**I gotta call my brother, my bookie, my lawyer...Nahh screw my lawyer..."

Timmy also grabs a phone, suddenly the bank of monitors synchronize into one enormous image across the entire video wall to show the President addressing the nation.

**PRESS ROOM, WHITE HOUSE**

The President stands at the podium giving his address.

**"**My fellow Americans, a historic and unprecedented event has taken place. The question as to whether or not we are alone in the universe has been answered... "

As Tecna watches the President, she unconsciously mouths the words of his speech, after all, she did write them. A press aide suddenly tugs on her sleeve, but she tries to wave her off.

**"**He says he's your husband." Tecna's expression drops as she takes the phone from her.

**"**What do you want?"

"You have to leave the White House." Timmy's voice filters through the phone

"This is not the time or the place to have this same old discussion!"

"You don't understand. You have to leave Washington."

Impatient, Tecna tries to get off the phone.

**"**In case you haven't noticed, we're in a little bit of a crisis here!"

"I've worked with embedded loading. They're communicating with a hidden signal. They're going to attack...!" Timmy says

"You're being paranoid."

"It's not paranoia. The embedding is very subtle. It's probably been overlooked!"

Tecna hangs up, her face betrays mixed emotions.

**COMPACT CABLE OFFICES **

Timmy stares at the phone, pissed, something on T.V. catches his attention. Through the snowy image he sees President Sky

_"...My staff and I are remaining here at the White House while we attempt to establish communication..."_

Hanging up the phone, Timmy sprints for the exit.

_"...so remain calm. If you are compelled to leave these cities, please do so in a safe and orderly fashion_" The president continues

**NEW YORK CITY STREETS **

The rush to get away creeps slowly as cars jam the streets in total grid-lock. Timmy pedals his bike furiously through traffic. The mass exodus has reached the fights his way through. With the New York skyline behind him across the Hudson, Timmy jumps off his bike, and races towards a row of tract houses. Seconds later Timmy bangs on the door. It flies open and Heila is holding a hunting rifle, pointing it at Timmy.

"Dad!"

"The television said they've started with the looting already Vultures!" He spits

"You still got the Olds?"

"You want to borrow the car? You don't have a license."

"That's okay. You're driving." Timmy grins

**STELLA AND BRANDON'S HOUSE**

Brandon is wearing his Marine flight officer uniform, and shoves the last of his things into his duffel bag. There are small figurines of sun's everywhere. Stella hovers nervously behind him.

"You can't go. Call them back." she says

"Baby, you know how it is. I have to report to El Toro right away."

"You said you were on leave for the Fourth."

"Yeah well they cancelled it!" He yells "Why are you acting like this?" he says a bit more calmly

Stella grabs the blinds and yanks them away. The alien craft can be seen through the window.

**"**Why? That's why!"

Outside the house Dylan sits behind the wheel pretending to drive. Brandon grabs him, pulling him out. He reaches into his duffel, grabs a small brown paper bag.

**"**Here. I got these for you. Be careful with them." Dylan opens the bag to find fireworks. Stella walks over.

**"**Cool." Dylan says, Brandon tosses his gear into the back, opens his door.

**"**Wait. I have to tell you something." Stella says

"What?"

"Be careful." she says losing her nerve

**"**Look, after your shift tonight, why don't you grab Dylan and come stay with me on base." he asks

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Naw. I'll just tell my other girlfriends they can't come over tonight." he grins. Pissed, she hits him and he loves it.

"You know, you're not as charming as you think you are."

"Yes, I am" he says cockily

**"**Idiot!"

"Butt-much!" They share a long kiss. Brandon hops into his car and peels out. Stella takes the bag from Dylan.

**"**I'll take these."

"Mommmmmm..."

**JERSEY - HIGHWAY**

A perfectly preserved '68 Olds drives cautiously down the highway. Around him other cars are packed to the gills as they make their escape from New York. Not the most confident driver, Helia holds the steering wheel close to his chest.

"It's the White House, for crying out loud. You can't just drive up and ring the bell." Helia yells

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Timmy whines

"You think they don't know what you know? Believe me, they know. She works for the President. They know everything."

"They don't know this." Timmy whispers

"And you're going to educate them? Tell me something, you're so smart how come you spent eight years at M.I.T. to become a cable repairman?"

"Dad..."

"All I'm saying is they've got people who handle these things, Timmy. They want HBO, they'll call you."

**HOTEL LOUNGE, LOS ANGELES**

Mrs. Bloom Whitmore is at a house phone. Behind her several news crews are waiting for interviews.

"I want you out of there." Sky's voice says through the phone

"You're staying there to keep people calm. It's the right thing to do. I'm not going to let them criticize you for it." Bloom argues

**SKY'S BEDROOM - WHITE HOUSE **

The President sits on his bed, his daughter lays next to him, watching T.V. The signal distortion as it's getting worse.

**"**Okay, fine but the second your interviews are done, I have a helicopter ready to take you to Nellis Air Force..."

"How's the munchkin?" Bloom asks

**"**She's glued to the T.V., just like the rest of the world. I love you too. Here she is..." He hands Patricia the phone as General Riven and Codatorta appear in the doorway. The President walks over to them.

**"**More ships keep arriving, fifteen in total so far." Riven informs

"This is crazy. We're loosing our first strike capabilities!" Codatorta retorts

"We're trying to communicate with them on all frequencies but we're getting nowhere. Atlantic Command is working on a type of visual communication." Riven says ignoring Codatorta

"What the hell are they up to?" Sky mutters

**TRAILER PARK**

A long crowded highway of people trying to escape from Los Angeles is seen in the distance. The huge space craft hovering behind them. Layla is on the roof of the trailer, adjusting the T.V. antenna trying to get a picture. Suddenly the image clears and a group of people in a crowded hallway can be seen

_"..a local crop duster was arrested today attempting to land at Edwards Air Force Base..."_

On the T.V. Saladine is being escorted to a police car. Mortified, Layla can't believe what she's seeing.

_**"**__They've got to do something. I was abducted by space aliens ten years ago. They did all kinds of experiments on me. They've been studying us for years, learning our weakness. We've go to do something before they kill us all!"_Saladine screams at the camera

Just as Mirta starts to climb up, Layla changes the channel to Mrs. Bloom Whitmore. Mirta sits down next to Layla.

_"...we need to remain calm. As more people decide to leave the cities, safety is key..." _Blooms voice filters through the room.

"Mirta you remember Uncle Hector, from Tucson?" Layla asks

"He's got that SEGA Saturn CD, 64 bit, right?"

"Yeah. What would you think if we went there to live for a while?"

**"**That'd be cool!"

Layla thinks for a second before making a decision.

"Pack up, we're going."

Layla jumps down from the roof. Mirta climbs down the ladder.

**"**What about Dad?" Mirta yells to Layla

Lucy and an older biy are seen kissing and it's getting hot. Lucy laughs, and pushes him away.

**"**This could be our last night on Earth. You don't want to die a virgin, do you?" The boy asks

**"**What makes you think I'm a virgin?" Lucy shoots back the Older Boy is taken off guard. Before he can answer the sheet they were hiding under is ripped away. Layla stands there.

**"**Come on, we're going."

"I'm not going anywhere..." Layla grabs her by the wrist and pulls her away.

**OUTSIDE WASHINGTON **

The long highway leading to Washington, the space ship hovering above it. One side of the freeway is packed solid, the other completely empty, save for one car...Helia looks to the other side of the freeway, jam packed. On his side, they are the only car for miles.

"The whole world is trying to get out of Washington and we're the only schmucks trying to get in!" he protests

As Helia drives, Timmy distracts him as he unpacks his backpack unloading his laptop. He grabs a CD.

"What the hell is that?"

**"**This, pops, is every phone book in America."

**"**You think an important person like Tecna is going to be listed?"

**"**She always keeps her portable phone listed, for emergencies. Sometimes it's just her first initial, sometime her nickname..." Timmy starts to look it up. Suddenly...Dozens of cars are heading straight for them in the attempt to get out, hundreds of cars have been re- directed by the military to use the opposite side of the highway.

**"**Oh my God!" Helia yells

Helia swerves violently to avoid collision, barely missing the oncoming traffic. Dodging right to left, Helia hangs on for dear life. A Military Office, assisting in diverting the cars turns just in time to see the Olds whiz by. Timmy and Helia are bounded around the inside of the car as Helia tries to veer through traffic. Suddenly a truck blocks off their only escape route. Helia turns hard and drives up onto the right shoulder. The Olds is the only car in headed that direction. Using the shoulder, swerving to miss barricades, they drives off an exit ramp.

**"**Nice driving, pops!" Dangerously close to a heart attack, Helia is, for once, at a loss for words. Over their adrenaline pumped faces...

**Male Voice**

**"**_..put your hands together for Sabrina!"_

**STRIP CLUB - LOS ANGELES **

A bikini-clad Sabrina twirls gracefully on the stage. As she comes to a stop it reveal Sabrina is actually Stella. She looks out into the audience and her expression drops. Five strippers and eight customers. All crowded near the television watching the news.

Helicopter footage of people gathered on the rooftops of downtown Los Angeles are holding up drawings of space aliens.

_"...from the "it could only happen in California" file, hundreds of UFO fanatics have gathered on the rooftops of downtown Los Angeles, welcoming the new arrivals..._" The newscaster reports

**DRESSING ROOM **

Stella storms into the dressing room. Wiping off her makeup, she sits down next to Flora who watches the same report on a small b&w.

**"**I can't believe I even came in tonight. What was I thinking?" Stella rants

"Isn't this cool? And you thought I was nuts. Oh, look, I brought mine with me." Flora says glued to the T.V. Flora holds up a drawing of a space alien.

"You're not thinking of joining those idiots?" Stella asks her best friend

"I'm going over there soon as I'm off. Wanna come?"

Stella turns to Flora, dead serious.

"Flora, I don't want you to go up there. Promise me you won't. (Flora pouts) Promise!"

"I promise." Flora agrees glumly

"Okay. I'm gone. I'm outta town for a while." Stella says as her boss Mario enters and walks over to his private office in back. He opens the door and finds Dylan playing with his dog, Boomer.

**"**What the hell's your kid doing here?" He yells at Stella.

Stella rushes past picking up Dylan and carrying him away as she heads for the exit. Boomer follows.

**"**You try to find a sitter today!" She spits at him

**"**Where do you think you're going? You leave, you're fired" He threatens

"Nice working with you, Mario!" Stella says from behind the door

_

**You Know what to do ;)**

**CJR.x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Long Chapter so i'll just let you get on with it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**_**

**WASHINGTON D.C. - NIGHT **

The streets are nearly deserted, millions of small lights on the underbelly of the craft cast strange reflections on the streets below. The Olds drives on its way towards the Capitol building. Timmy types frustratedly on his laptop.

**"**Not listed, huh?" Helia asks

**"**I just haven't found it yet. I tried T. Halbrook, Tec Halbrook, Spunky Halbrook..."

"Spunky?"

"College nickname." Timmy mumbles

**"**You try Martin?" Helia suggests

"She didn't take my name when we were married."

Helia shrugs, so Timmy gives it a shot and finds it. The machine beeps**. **

"So what do I know?" Helia says sarcastically

**LOCKER ROOM - EL TORO MARINE CORPS STATION**

A crowded locker room. Brandon enters.

**"**Where the hell have you been?" A male voice shouts

**"**Ah, were you guys waiting for me?" Brandon grins Several Marines throws towels at him as he makes his way to his locker. His best friend, Jimmy, sits next to him.

**"**Can you believe it? This is serious shit, Bran. They've recalled everyone!"

As Brandon sits he sees some envelope stuck into the side of his locker.

**"**Well, the mail's still working." Brandon grumbles, he flips through the envelops and freezes when he sees one with the NASA insignia on it. Jimmy snatches it away from him.

**"**Junk mail. You don't want this."

Brandon quickly snatches it back, right it open and reads. From the disappointment on his face it's evidently bad news. Realizing, Jimmy puts a hand on Brandon's shoulder.

**"**I don't believe it. They make you learn how to fly everything from an Apache to a Harrier and still they turn you down? What else do they want you to learn?" He says

"How to kiss ass." Brandon replies simply he crumples at the letter and tosses it. Angrily he opens his locker, posted on the locker door we see photos of Stella next to the photos of the space shuttle, Apollo Missions, and a NASA insignia bumper sticker. As Brandon stuffs his jacket into the locker, something falls out. Before he can grab it, Jimmy snatches it up first.

"Stella has this thing for Sun's. I had them make it..." Brandon says before Jimmy can ask questions.

"Dude this is a wedding ring..." Jimmy whispers "I thought you said you were doing to break it off!?" He shoots, Brandon snatches it back, embarrassed.

"Brandon, listen to me, you're never gonna get to fly the space shuttle if you marry a stripper."

Brandon knows he's right. He's torn.

**OUTSIDE THE WHITE HOUSE **

The Olds stops near the White House, from there tanks and armed patrols can be seen. A small group of protesters have gathered, upset about the military hardware. Signs: "Don't provoke" "Violence begets Violence." Timmy adjusts a small portable satellite, connecting it to his phone and laptop computer.

**"**So, you want to ring the bell or should I?" Helia says sarcastically, Timmy flips open the phone, dials the number on the screen.

**"**Perfect, she's using it." Timmy smiles

"It's perfect the line is busy?"

"Yes. I can use the signal to triangulate her exact position in the White House."

**"**You can do that?" Helia asks amazed, Timmy shoots his father a look.

"All cable repairmen can." He says sarcasm dripping from his tone

**WHITE HOUSE - HALLWAY**

Tecna is just finishing a call on her cellular phone.

**"**...Sally, take my cat with when you leave. No I'm staying here at the White House. Take care." The moment she hangs up, it rings again. Surprised, she answers.

**"**What?"

(filtered) "Tec, don't hang up." Timmys voice mumbles through the phone

"Timmy? How'd you get this number?" She says in a hushed tone as the words rush out

"Walk to the window. Right in front of you." Tecna looks up to the large glass windows. She walks over to it, looking out.

**"**And what am I looking for?" she says in a bored voice, she looks out to see Timmy between two of the tanks outside, Tecna can see Timmy more clearly standing on top of the Olds across the street. Helia steps out, waves. Tecna is stunned.

"How does he do that?" she asks herself

**BRENNON TRAILER - NIGHT **

Sulking, Lucy sits in back with the Walkman on. Mirta sleeps while Layla is driving. Suddenly Layla hits the brakes, as something comes sailing down from the sky . She suddenly realizes it's the B-Wing Plane landing on the stretch of roadway directly in front of them. The plane lands, skids into a turn. Saladine jumps out, and walks over to the trailer and he's noticeably drunk again.

**"**They let you out?" Layla yells jumping from the trailer

**"**Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Saladine yells back, Layla moves to meet Saladine away from the trailer, not wanting the others to hear.

**"**We're leaving, don't try and stop us."

"You're not going anywhere. You hear me? I'm still your father."

Layla explodes, which had been building up for some time.

**"**No, you're not! You're just the man who married my mother. You're nothing to me!"

Saladine is momentarily silent, stunned. **"**Mirta's still my daughter no matter how you feel about me." Saladine says recovering from Layla's rant

"For once in your life think about what's best for Mirta. Who has to beg for money to buy her medicine when you screw up? Who?" Layla challenges. Suddenly they hear glass crashing. Both of them spin to find Mirta standing behind them.

**"**Stop it! I'm not a baby! I don't need your stupid medicine. I don't need anyone to take care of me!" Mirta screams, Layla leans down to see the broken medicine bottle on the floor. Layla rushes over to her, furious.

**"**You know what this stuff costs? Do you want to get sick again!? Do you!?" Frustrated, Layla shoves Mirta aside and heads back into the trailer. Wobbly from the drinking, Saladine stands there pathetically, watching.

**ANDREWS AIR FORCE BASE **

A large group of press rush over toward four APACHE helicopters, each refitted with a large light boards, as they slowly lift off the ground. Cameras flash, reporters yell questions to the Officers assigned to keep them at bay. Several news organizations do stand up remotes, were a CNN news crew is located

**"**_What you see behind me are four Apache helicopters..." _The CNN newscaster reports

**BRIEFING ROOM - WHITE HOUSE **

On the television plays the CNN broadcast. The reception is intermittently disrupted.

_"...each has been refitted with what Pentagon officially hope will be our first step in communicating with the alien craft..."_ The newscaster voice continues filtering through the room.

A large contingent of military personnel along with the President's chief advisers gathered around several monitors, with the center monitor momentarily blank. Suddenly everyone snaps to attention as the President enters.

**"**Where are we?" Sky asks

"They're in the air." General Riven says

**OFFICE OF THE COMMUNICATIONS DIRECTOR **

Helia inspects a photo of Tecna with the President, impressed he nods with approval.

"Very nice." Helia says to himself, Tecna is looking at Timmy's laptop displaying the breakdown of the alien signal.

**"**And when is the countdown supposed to expire?" Tecna asks

Checking Timmy replies "Fifty six minutes, forty five seconds."

Tecna runs her fingers through her hair, exasperated. Helia turns to listen.

**"**What do you want me to do?" Tecna almost begs

"I want you to leave with us. Right now." Timmy demands

**"**I can't leave. We have to tell this to the President."

"He's not going to listen to me."

Surprised at his son, Helia steps forward.

**"**Sure he'll listen. Why wouldn't he?"

"Because last time I saw him I punched him in the face." Timmy replies easily

**"**You punched the President in the face?" Helia replies a little shocked and surprised

"He wasn't the President then." Timmy tries to defend himself

"Timmy thought I was having an affair, which I wasn't." Tecna explains

**"**You punched the President? My god." Helia says still bewildered

**APACHE HELICOPTERS **

Zoom by overhead. In the distance they are headed for the enormous alien Pilot adjusts his radio.

**"**Echo one, we are closing in." The Pilot says

The choppers alter their formation, aligning themselves alongside one another. As the helicopters near the craft, the helicopters are tiny as they appear against the gargantuan space ship.

**ELEVATORS - WHITE HOUSE **

The elevator doors open and Helia steps out, overwhelmed and impressed. Tecna leads them down the hall. Helia turns to Timmy and whispers.

**"**If I had known I was going to meet the President, I'd a worn a tie. Look at me, I look like a schlemiel."

**OVAL OFFICE **

The Office is empty as the trio walks in. Helia can't believe he's in there. He straightens himself up and combs his hair.

**"**Wait here. I'll be right back" Tecna instructs. Timmy sets up his laptop.

**"**Not on his desk." Helia scolds his son

**BRIEFING ROOM **

The middle monitors are now on. They show the night vision P.O.V. of the helicopters as they approach. On the side monitors there are various news broadcast of the event.

_"...the helicopters are making their final approach..."_ One reporter says

On the middle monitor, through the night vision camera on the lead helicopter the camera films the side of the craft as the helicopters near. Everyone in the room watches, tense. Tecna enters and kneels down next to the President, whispering in his ear. The President gets up and follows Tecna. Chief of Staff Codatorta objects.

**"**You're leaving now?" The President silences him with a look. As they exit.

**"**I don't know how you put up with him." Tecna says

"He used to run NASA. He knows where all the bones are buried. Comes in handy." Sky replies easily

"I'll bet."

**OVAL OFFICE **

The door flies open and Tecna and Sky enter. The moment President Sky sees Timmy, he freezes.

**"**What the hell's he doing here?" Sky raises is voice, Helia bursting, steps forward.

**"**Helia Martinsburg, Mr. President."

"My ex-husband works in satellite communications." Tecna explains

"I don't have time for this..." Sky says turning away, with a bang, David suddenly knocks everything off the President's desk and starts to draw on the ink blotter.

**"**It's about "Line o sight," Mr. President..." Timmy begins, he draws a circle representing Earth and a smaller circle just away from it. The President reluctantly nears.

**"**...If you wanted t coordinate with ships all over the world, you couldn't send one signal to every place at the same time. That's called line of sight..." Drawing a line from the ship of either side of the Earth, clearly you could not send a signal to the other side.

"...you'd need to relay your signal using satellites..."

Timmy draws small satellites surrounding Earth.

"...to reach each ship. I have found a signal hidden inside our own satellite network." Timmy says. Suddenly an aide, Alex, appears in the doorway.

**"**Excuse me, Mr. President. They're starting." He says, Sky turns to the monitor in his office. He see's the helicopters turning on the light boards affixed to the front of their cockpits. He turns back to Timmy.

**"**Mr. President, they are using our own satellites against us and the clock is ticking."

**HELICOPTERS **

The large light panels turn on and multi-colored lights slowly begins to flash in a repeating sequential patterns. The helicopters are puny little specs next to this Goliath as light boards continue to flash but there is no reaction from the ship.

**BRIEFING ROOM **

Everyone is glued to the monitors as the President storms in.

**"**General Riven, co-ordinate with Atlantic Command. Tell them they have twenty five minutes to get as many people out of the cities as they can!" Sky yells

"But Mr. President..." Riven stutters

"And get those helicopters away from the ship. Call them back immediately!" Sky says quickly losing his patience. General Riven obeys, turning to an assistant who quickly grabs a phone. Codatorta steps up to the President.

**"**What the hell's going on?" He asks

"We're leaving." An aide motions to the monitors.

**"**They're responding."

The room goes silent, everyone turns to the monitors. On all screens they see the space ship as a long thin line of white light suddenly emits from the side of the craft, illuminating the four Apache Helicopters.

**APACHE HELICOPTERS **

The light boards are overpowered by the bright light coming from the space craft. Suddenly with a loud screeching noise, the white light spills out as the huge opening unfolds at the side of the craft. The four helicopters have to fight to hold their positions, as something powerful emits from the schism in the ship. Then like a gigantic bug-zapper, the four pesky little Apache Helicopters are blown out of the sky, one by one. They leave no time to retreat.

**HOTEL SUITE **

Mrs. Bloom Whitmore packs her bag, as the horrifying image of the destruction of the helicopter replays on the T.V.

**"**Mrs. Whitmore? The President has ordered the evacuation. We have to leave, now." A secret service man says. She slams her valise shut and quickly exits.

A Police helicopter soars over, and is headed directly for downtown Los Angeles.

**ROOFTOP **

The UFO true believers are still there, holding up their signs. Making her way through several of them we see Flora. She looks up to the spacecraft above.

**"**It's beautiful." Flora says in awe. She digs her drawing of an alien out of her purse as she excitedly rushes up to the others. She holds it up to the sky, proudly.

From out of nowhere the helicopter lifts up over the side of the building, shining its spotlight down the believers below.

**"**...we are evacuating the city. Please leave the building at once." The police P.A instructs.

The sign holders begin to "boo" the police, ignoring them.

**CITY STREET **

The freeway is packed on both sides, every car headed out of town. There is no opposing traffic.

Dylan holds Boomers as Stella drives. The news plays over her car radio. **"**

_...authorities have called for a complete evacuation of Los Angeles County. People are advised to avoid the highways whenever possible_."

"Oh yeah now he tells me." Stella says

**WHITE HOUSE **

Sky stops on his way to the Presidential helicopter as an aide brings his daughter outside. The President ushers her into the helicopter. He turns back and see a military guard holding back Helia and Timmy.

**"**They're okay. Let them on!" Sky yells

The President steps inside, turns to General Riven.

**"**Is my wife in the air?"

"She should be shortly." Riven replies

Timmy flips open his laptop which reads: 09:07. 09:96...

**WHITE HOUSE LAWN **

The Presidential helicopter lifts off as several other helicopters wait behind, people filing into them.

**ROOFTOPS **

The Police helicopter is still flashing their lights at the UFO believers who refuse to budge. Suddenly the entire rooftop is bathed in a while light.

"It's Opening UP!" Flora yells

They all grow silent staring up at the craft. Above them another schism has opened at the bottom of the craft, the white light spilling out. As though the heavens had opened, the UFO believers lift their arms, waiting to be taken.

**"**Take me! No, take me! Take me!" They all yell. Slowly, this beam of light from the base of the ship intensifies directly on the top of this building.

**HELIPORT **

Standing on this rooftop heliport directly across from the UFO believers, the First Lady watches them, concerned.

"Bloom!" The secret service man yells over the helicopter. Reluctantly, the First Lady turns and runs for the helicopter. The door is shut and the helicopter takes off.

**THE CAPITOL BUILDING **

With a roar, the Presidential helicopter zooms past, behind it an enormous schism is opening beneath the space craft.

**WHITE HOUSE **

Alex is helping people get onto the remaining helicopters. Suddenly he is bathed in white light. He looks up and sees the schism, its white beam coming directly down upon the White House.

**EMPIRE STATE BUILDING **

The pinnacle of this landmark is abruptly illuminated in the same white light. The space craft's above beam is intensifying from the schism below the ship.

**ANDREWS AIR FORCE BASE **

The Presidential helicopter lands, Sky and his group are ushered over to Air Force One which stands only hundred yard away. The door opens and Sky and his advisors rush in. Timmy flops down into a seat and quickly flips open his laptop which reads: 00:05, 00:04...

**ROOFTOP - LOS ANGELES **

As the light amplifies, the believers chant, louder and louder. Suddenly the white light disappears. The believers are stunned, in a brief moment it is replaced with a blast. A destruction beam blasts down onto the rooftop, splintering everything there -Police helicopter included- into a billion tiny particles. Flora is the epicenter, from here the wall of destruction grows outwardly, destroying everything in its path.

**EMPIRE STATE BUILDING **

Just as the blast hits, the historic building is decimated

**WHITE HOUSE LAWN **

Alex shuts the door on a helicopter, as he steps back the white light vanishes . He looks up as the blast replaces the beam.

**WHITE HOUSE **

Just as one of the helicopters pass us, the White House splinters into another billon peices

**ANDREWS - RUNWAY - AIR FORCE ONE **

Air Force One quickly taxis down the runway, behind them in the distance the destructive beam is growing outwardly from the epicenter.

**THE CAPITOL BUILDING **

The wall of destruction reaches the Capitol Building, fragmenting into a trillion particles.

**THE PENTAGON **

Washed under the wall of destruction, the Pentagon, too, is blown to smithereens.

**AIR FORCE ONE **

Thick with tension. Everyone is white-knuckled, anxious for take off as they taxi quickly down the runway. Air Force one, full throttles and it lifts off It just in time to miss the wall of destruction as it rips apart the airport behind them, dangerously close.

**WASHINGTON, D.C. **

The wave of destruction is growing outwardly from the epicenter, engulfing all of Washington. Air Force One is just barely making it out in time.

**PASADENA FREEWAY **

Stella's car is caught in traffic just outside the tunneled underpass at the Griffith Park Mountains.

_"...My God. It's destroying everything in its path. Widening..." _

Suddenly the radio cuts out, Stella turns around and sees a wall of Flames growing towards them.

"Oh My God!" Stella whispers

Reacting, Stella grabs Dylan and dashes out of the car. Boomer follows. Every drivers who can, jumps out of their cars, running in all directions as Stella heads for the tunnel.

The grid-locked cars have nowhere to run as the wave of flames grows out from downtown. All the cars are wiped out in a row like sitting ducks as they're quickly demolished as the wall of destruction blasts by.

Stella turns back from the tunnel entrance, ever nearing, only moments away. Stella spots an open maintenance alcove deep within the tunnel. She runs to it, puts Dylan inside and climbs in after him. Leaning back out, Stella looks for Boomer who stares at her, wagging his tail.

**"**Boomer, come. Come boy!" Stella screams. Boomer leaps inside and Stella into one another. Suddenly cars are blown clear through the tunnel like so many toy Hot Wheel cars. Inside the Maintenance alcove, Stella shields Dylan and Boomer with her body.

From a distance all of Manhattan is consumed from its center outwardly by the growing wall of destruction. Within seconds all of Manhattan is gone. The wall of destruction reaches its outer most edges and fades away. The schism under the craft slowly closes. The ship now hovers over a completely wiped out Manhattan.

_

**Ohh did they survive? Should I Kill off Stella??**

**Decisions Decision :)**

**Review and let me know! **

**CJR.x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey i know I haven't updated in a while been quite busy! But I have upped this story rating to T for mild swearing and violence! Okay here is a brief summery of what happened in the last chapter....**

**Timmy uncovered a signal hidden in there satellite system that is counting down until the aliens strike! While telling Sky this Sky orders immediate evacuation and they manage to get away. Brandon has gone to try and fight these aliens while Stella and her son try to get out of Manhattan. Meanwhile Saladine, Layla, Mirta and Lucy all head out on the road to get away from these aliens while they completely destroy Manhattan...Did Stella survive? Can Brandon stop the aliens? Where can the president and Timmy go for help?**

**I don't own anything**

**_**

**BRENNON TRAILER**

A hand adjusts the trailer radio.

_...reports are unclear as to the extent of the devastation, but from all accounts, Los Angeles, Washington and New York have been left in ruins... _

Saladine shoots a worried look over to Layla. Suddenly Mirta moves up to the front on wobbly legs.

**"**Guys, I don't feel so good." Mirta says weakly

"When was the last time you had your medicine?" Saladine asks

"Four days... five?" Mirta looks really sick and Layla is in shock.

**"**But I gave you some this morning!" Layla exclaims

"I didn't take it. I thought I didn't need it anymore.

The trailer, with Saladine's Bi-wing in tow, pulls over. Mirta rushes out, vomiting on the side of the road while Layla comes to her aide. Saladine steps out and walks to the curve in the highway.

**"**Layla? Come take a look at this." he says, reluctantly Layla leaves her sister's side. Below an entire valley filled with campers, trailers and buses. An instant refugee city, if you will, for as far as the eye can see. Spectacular.

**EL TORO - BRIEFING ROOM **

Thirty-five pilots are being briefed by their Commanding Office, Captain Watson who points to a fuzzy photograph of the craft over Los Angeles.

"You will be the first wave in our counter attack. Though surveillance satellite reconnaissance has been impaired, we have a fix on our primary target." The Captain explains. Brandon and Jimmy sit next to each other near the back of the room

"You won't exactly need radar to find it." Brandon whispers while Jimmy chuckles. Watson is very annoyed.

**"**You want to add something to this briefing, Lt. Hill?"

Brandon smiles confidently.

**"**Sorry, Sir. Just real anxious to get up there and kick E.T's ass."

Everyone chuckles, including Captain Watson.

**EL TORO MARINE CORPS AIR STATION **

A huge hangar doors open revealing an F/A-18 HORNET, one of the U.S.A.F.'s elite. Thirty F/A-18s await take off on the tarmac as Technicians and Flight Crews race for position. The engine blasts and the heat waves momentarily obscure the view as the F/A-18s take to the air.

**AIR FORCE ONE **

President Sky is deeply contemplative, Tecna sits down next to him. She knows what he's thinking.

**"**You saved a lot of lives." she says

"I could have evacuated the cities hours ago. You know, when I flew in the Gulf War everything is simple. We knew what we had to do. It's not simple anymore, Tec. A lot of people died today. How many didn't have to?"

Tecna realizes there's no comforting him. She supports him silently by being there. General Riven comes over.

**"**Any news on my wife?" Sky asks

"The helicopter never arrived at Nellis and there's been no radio contact."

The news rocks the President, they both know what that means.

"The fighters are in the air." Riven continues, Sky nods and follows the General to the back of the plane. Military Command has been set up on Air Force One. Military and technical crew are seated at the controls. Codatorta is already there.

**"**All satellites, microwave and ground communications with the cities are gone. We believe we're looking at a total loss." Riven says. Maintaining his composure, the President looks up at the many tracking screens.

**"**Where are they?" Sky asks

"ETA with target; four minutes." Riven says pointing to the monitor, explaining where the fighter pilots are.

**BLUE SKIES - TACTICAL FIGHTERS **

30 F/A-18s are in a attack formation, destination Los Angeles.

Brandon pulls a long cigar out of his breast pocket.

"Jimmy crack corn, do you have victory dance?" Brandon grins into his radio. Jimmy pulls his cigar out and examines it.

"That is an affirmative. I have victory dance. Mmmmmmm." Jimmy says back into his radio

"Don't get premature on me, Jimmy. We don't light up 'til the Fat Lady sings."

**"**I hear you!"

**AIR FORCE ONE - PASSENGER SECTION **

Air sick, Timmy holds a "barf bag" as Helia talks.

**"**It's Air Force One for crying out loud. Still he gets sick!"

"Helia, please, don't talk." Timmy begs, Helia pats his belly.

**"**Look at me, like a rock. Good weather, bad, doesn't matter." He begins to motion with his hands. "We can go up and down, back and forth, side to side..."

Timmy can't take any more of this story and takes off running for the bathroom.

**"**What I say?"

Tecna comes over, sits next to Helia.

**"**He still gets air sick, huh? In all of this I didn't get the chance to thank you two." she says

**"**Think nothing of it, Spanky." Helia grins while Tecna smiles and corrects him.

**"**Spunky. He told you about that?" Helia nods,

"All he could think about was getting to you. There's still love there I think."

"Love was never our problem." she says sadly

**"**All you need is love. John Lennon. Smart man. Shot in the back, very sad."

**SKIES **

In the distance Los Angeles is devastated, the space craft still hovering above it. The Fighters zoom towards it

Brandon looks down and becomes worried.

**"**I shouldn't have left her." Brandon says

"Don't worry, big guy. I'm sure she got out of here before it happened." Jimmy says through the radio hoping to comfort him, Brandon just nods absently.

**"**Let's lock and load." Brandon yells

**AIR FORCE ONE **

The center F/A-18 on the radar map begins to flash yellow, just under its image a video display of its (forward-looking infrared targeting system is locked on.

**"**Los Angeles attack squadron has AMRAAM missiles locked on target." a technician says

**"**Washington and New York squadrons, reporting lock on." Another reports

**"**Fire at will." Riven commands

An Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile (AMRAAM) drops down from the underbelly of the fighter, darting off. Radar targeted, the missile banks hard, adjusting. It's joined by fourteen other missiles, all rocketing towards their target. The missiles are headed straight for the alien ship. Suddenly about a quarter mile before they reach it, they explode, as though blown out of the sky. When the smoke clears there has been zero damage.

**"**Damn it!" Brandon yells

"I didn't even see them fire!" Jimmy says through the radio

**"**Command, Eagle One. Switching to "sidewinders." We're moving in." Brandon orders

In unison these amazing birds dive together, realigning themselves into six groups of five, spreading out to attack different areas of the ship.

The first attack group are Brandon's, they are the first to near the colossal alien craft. Simultaneously they drop their AIM-9 sidewinder missiles. They reach the same quarter-mile proximity and explode.

**"**They must have some kind of protective shield surrounding their hull. Pull up." Brandon commands. Most of the fighters do, but one is too late and smashes into the ship's protective shield.

Brandon's squadron banks hard, skirting the edge of the ship's protective shield. As the fighters approach, the alien ship's enormous attack bay doors open. Suddenly dozens of alien attackers dart out towards our fighters.

"Evasive maneuvers! Check Six!" Brandon yells. Just moving away in time, the Fighters barely dodge the oncoming enemy Attackers as they fire a hailstorm of firepower (tracker bullet-like lasers) showering the sky. As Brandon's plane dives, an Attacker follows. Jimmy's plane pulls up behind the attacker.

Jimmy has the alien attacker in his sights.

"Got you covered, Bran." Jimmy says, he fires another AIM-9 Sidewinder as it takes off. The Sidewinder overtakes the attacker as Brandon rolls away out of position. Five yards before the sidewinder can get to the Attacker, it explodes.

**"**Shit! They've got shield too." Jimmy yells Brandon's fighter banks back around to get a shot. Just as he turns, three American Fighters are blown to ribbons from a Attacker tracer fire. The Attackers are in hot pursuit of Jimmy's fighter. The Fighter flying next to Jimmy is demolished.

**"**Jimmy, roll right. I'll cover." Brandon orders, Jimmy's fighter narrowly rolls away from the tracer fire as Brandon fires another Sidewinder, momentarily distracting the Attacker. Jimmy falls in line with Brandon as the attackers turn on them. Both fighters jerk downwards at a ninety degree angle at mach one, narrowly missing the ground, they bank away. The Attackers can't follow.

**AIR FORCE ONE **

Fighter after fighter begin to disappear from the display screens.

**"**We're losing them." Tecna says

**"**Then get them out of there!" Sky orders. Suddenly one of the large radar display maps fizzles out.

**"**We've lost the satellite." A technician says. Before he can adjust, another monitor fizzles away.

**LOS ANGELES **

One by one the fighters are getting taken out. Fireballs litter the laser-tracer fire covered skies.

**"**Maybe we can out run them. Follow my lead." Brandon says. Jimmy and Brandon bank away from the craft, hit the super cruise, bolting away at Mach 2. Both Jimmy and Brandon are held tight against their seats, straining against the G-Force. Two Attackers spot them and follow in hot pursuit. Brandon and Jimmy are flying at breakneck speeds, the attackers slowly gaining on them.

**"**Jimmy, kick it! They're gaining."

**"**We're already over Mach 2!"

"So push it!"

As the planes accelerate, Jimmy fights to remain conscious.

**"**Bran... I can't..."

**"**Jimmy, stay with me!"

Jimmy slowly loses consciousness. His fighter slows, drifting off to the right.

"JIMMY!"

Alien attackers gain on them. One catches up with Jimmy's fighter and fires. Jimmy's fighter Laser-tracers shower the Fighter. It explodes. Job done, his Attacker banks away, returning to Los Angeles.

**"**No!!!!" Brandon screams. Brandon's Attacker stays right with him, slowly gaining. Brandon kicks his harder, keeping the distance.

**EL TORO - AIR TOWER **

A radar operator spots something on his screens. He turns to Captain Watson.

**"**We have incoming."

**"**Friendly?" Watson asks

**"**I don't think so." Watson hits an alarm which roars. A dozen pilots race out onto the field, running for their planes. Before anyone can reach them, the sky darkens with alien attackers who strafe the runway. Through the front glass of the tower the Attackers begin firing. One fires directly at the tower. Watson dives for cover as everything around him erupts into a gigantic fireball. The entire base goes up in flames.

**SKIES**

Brandon looks down over the side of his fighter. The Grand Canyon is seen as Brandon hits the breaks. Surprised, the Attacker sails past. Taking the moment, Brandon dives down into the Grand Canyon.

"Okay, jack-ass. Let's have some fun." Brandon says

The Attacker recovers and dives after Brandon who flies dangerously close to the canyon walls. The Attacker has trouble keeping up with him but does, firing at Brandon but missing each time.

"Who you shooting at? Look at you! You can't hit nothing!" Brandon taunts

Brandon puts on a clinic in advanced aerobatics, banking, diving, swerving. The Attacker seems to be improving, following closer and closer. Brandon ducks into smaller canyons, twisting sideways. Still the Attacker follows close. Brandon's fighter is near empty, frustrated, Brandon gets pissed.

"Damn it!"

Brandon turns down a dead and side canyon. The Attacker is right on his tail.

**"**Let's see if you can fly that thing undercover." The Fighter is on a collision course with the end of the canyon wall. Suddenly Brandon yanks his Aces II - ejection shoots upwards into the air. The Fighter crashes into the canyon wall. The Attacker can't turn in time. He tries to pull up, over it, just misses the top of the canyon wall. As the nose of the Attacker hits the tip of the canyon wall the Attacker is flipped over, rolling end over end over the top of the canyon. The parachute on Brandon's ejection seat pops open. Rolling end over end, the Attacker is banged up badly as it finally comes to a stop. Not far away, Brandon has a quick, hard, landing. Rolling over, Brandon quickly pops the buckles on the chute and frees himself. He stands and looks around. Spotting the beat up and incapacitated alien Attacker, Brandon gets an angry resolved look.

"Hey! HA HA Not so big and bad now are ya! Just wait till I get another Plane!"

He marches over to the fallen alien Attacker. He scans it quickly, spots a type of door that has been knocked ajar. With all his might, Brandon yanks the door open.

The alien looks likean odd hybrid creature with fluctuating skeletal structure. Brandon rears back and punches him in the face, knocking the alien totally unconscious.

"Welcome to earth"

His anger finally subsiding, exhaustion taking over, Brandon stands over the craft, slowly withdrawing the prized Victory Dance cigar. He lights it and takes a long angry puff.

**"**Now that's what I call a close encounter."

_

**Bit of humor there, I know I know that Brandon's personality in this story does not fit his usual character but I wanted to add a bit more of the Y chromosome to him :D Ok now what are you waiting for read the next chapter!!**

**CJR.x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay new character in this won't have much of a role but I thought I'd stick him in to keep Stella company! :)**

**I don't own anything**

**_**

**TUNNEL - PASADENA FREEWAY **

It's dark, the hole Stella had entered is now blocked. She pushes but it won't budge. Exhausted, she ignites her lighter to get a better look around. As it lights they are inside a maintenance garage. Stella rushes over to a phone but the line is dead. Taking Dylan by the hand she moves to the large garage doors but she can't open them. She turns around and sees a large maintenance truck, a huge land-mover shovel attached to the front and a roar the large door blasts apart as the maintenance truck smashes through. Once out, Stella hits the brakes. Total devastation, remnants of cars and buildings smoldering. Three scattered survivors crawl from the wreckage. A nightmare of destruction. The space craft above, slowly leaving.

"Mommy, what happened?" Dylan asks

"I don't know baby." Stella whispers astonished

**REFUGEE TRAILER CAMP **

Dozens of trailers are packing up their gear, some already on the road. Layla talks with one of the drivers, then hurries away, running.

Saladine wipes down Mirta's forehead, she's burning up. Lucy brings over a cold compress.

"You know, you're just like your mother. She was stubborn too. I had to twist her arm to get her to take her medicine." Saladine joked

**"**I'm sorry, Dad." Mirta turns horrified" I'm not goin to die like mom, am I?**"**

**"**You're going to be fine" Lucy reassures, Layla comes rushing in and pulls Saladine aside.

**"**I couldn't find anything. Everyone is packing up, they're leaving. Word is a space ship is heading this way."

"We should leave too."

"There's a group heading south, they said there's a hospital just a couple hours away. I think we should follow them." Saladine nods in agreement. A knock on the door. Lucy turns to find a handsome young boy, Josh in the doorway holding a bottle of pills.

**"**Penicillin. At least it will help keep her fever down." Josh said

**"**It's really nice of you to help us." Lucy says

**"**I wish I could do more but we're moving out."

"We're going with you. I mean, we're going too." Lucy says a bit too eager

**"**Cool."

Lucy nods, smitten. Josh smiles charmingly and leaves.

**AIR FORCE ONE **

Back in the passenger section, President Sky sits with General Riven and Chief of Staff Codatorta. The Technician from the command module is briefing them.

**"**They must be targeting our satellites. We've lost all satellite communication, tracking and mapping." The technician informs

**"**Have NORAD relay intelligence to our on board computers" Riven oders the Technician nods and exits. Defeated, Sky slumps sullenly.

**"**We've moved as many of our forces away from the bases as possible but we've already sustained heavy losses." Riven informs The President nods his approval absently. Coming out of the bathroom, Timmy overhears.

**"**I spoke with the Joint Chief when they arrived at NORAD. They agree, we must launch a counter offensive with a full nuclear strike. Hit 'em with everything we've got." Codatorta explains

**"**Above American soil?!" Sky exclaims

**"**If we don't strike soon, there may not be much of an America left to defend." Says Codatorta The Technician returns, his face is white with fear.

**"**What's the latest from NORAD?" Riven asks

"It's gone, sir. They've taken out NORAD."

**"**That's impossible..." Codatorta gasps

**"**My God, the Vice President and the Joint Chiefs..." General Riven whispers

**"**Mr. President, we must launch. A delay now would be more costly than when you waited to evacuate the cities!" Codatorta yells. That stings Sky however he considers the option. Timmy is shocked.

**"**You can't be seriously considering firing nuclear weapons!?" He yells coming round the corner

"Timmy, don't..." Tecna tries to calm him down but Timmy pushes past her.

**"**If you fire nukes, so will the rest of the world. Do you know what that kind of fall out will do? How many innocent people... " The General gets up running interference. Tecna tries to pull Timmy back.

"Sir, i remind you that you are just a guest here..." Riven says sternly

"Timmy, please..." Tecna pleads overlapping Riven

**"**This is insanity! You'll kill us and them at the same time. There'll be nothing left!" Timmy continues yelling

"Sit down and shut up!" Codatorta orders suddenly Helia is on his feet, interrupting.

**"**Don't tell him to shut up! You'd all be dead, were it not for my Timmy. You didn't do anything to prevent this!" Helia yells. As everyone is about to besiege Helia, President Sky tries to calm him down.

**"**Sir, there wasn't much more we could have done. We were totally unprepared for this."

**"**Don't give me unprepared! Since nineteen fifty whatever you guys have had that space ship, the thing you found in New Mexico."

"Dad, please..." Timmy says embarrassed

**"**What was it, Roswell? You had the space ship, the bodies, everything locked up in a bunker, the what is it, _Area fifty one_. That's it! Area fifty one. You knew and you did nothing!" Helia continues.

For the first time in along time, Sky smiles.

**"**Regardless of what the tabloids have said, there were never any space crafts recovered by the government. Take my word for it, there is no Area 51 and no recovered space ship." Sky laughs however Chief of Staff Codatorta suddenly clears his throat.

**"**Uh, excuse me, Mr. President, but that's not entirely accurate." The President and General Riven turn to Codatorta, shocked.

"Wait which part?" Timmy asks dumbfounded

Smashed and Burnt out cars laying across the roadway. Suddenly Stella's maintenance truck smashes through. With the massive devastation Stella drives the maintenance truck down the highway. In the back, the few survivors she's found. In the back, four injured passengers lay across the flatbed as a thin, an older man with big bushy brown hair and strong build named Tai tends to them.

Stella spots a tall man his closes in tatters running down the highway, his arms in the air.

**"**The end has come! He speaketh his word and the end hast come!" He yells s Stella pulls up along side him.

**"**Hop on. We're heading out to El Toro."

**"**You cannot defy what has come, it is the end!" The tall man moves off, screaming to the heavens. As Stella watches him drift away bewildered she sees a overturned military helicopter still smoldering from the crash. A woman can be seen inside, still alive. Stella jumps out.

**"**Give me a hand." Stella yells, Tai joins Stella as they pry open the door. Inside, the pilots have been killed, but Mrs. Bloom Whitmore, the first lady, lays there in great pain, blood across her blouse.

**"**Let's get her out of here." Stella says They erase her from the wreckage, laying her on the ground. Dylan comes over, standing next to his mother.

**"**She's bleeding pretty bad." Tai observes Suddenly the clicking of a rifle is herd.

**"**Who's got the key?" A male voice is herd Stella and Tai turn and see a redneck leveling his rifle at them. Behind him a small damaged sports car pulls up, packed to the gills with stolen, looted appliances.

"Looks like I've solved our transportation problem." The redneck yells to his mate

**"**Dude, you're welcome to come with us. We're leaving here anyway..." Tai tries to negotiate

**"**We're not. Give me the key!" yelling to him mate "Get 'em off." The redneck gestures to the injured people. Two guys rush from their vehicle over to the maintenance truck, pulling the injured off the tailback.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing!?" Stella screams

"Back off lady!" The redneck shouts back aim him gun at her, Tai grabs her arm

"Stella don't do anything rash" he whispers, while Dylan cowers behind the two adults

**"**Repent! Sinners! Repent! The end hast come!" Running up from behind, the Tall Man comes over screaming. The Redneck turns his gun on him.

**"**Back off. This ain't your business." As the Redneck is distracted, Stella spots the bag of fireworks protruding out of Dylan's back pocket.

**"**You cannot go against the word, brother." The tall man continues

**"**Sure I can." he smirks as the Redneck shoots the Tall Man. His buddies laugh.

"Now give me that key, bitch!" As he turns back to Stella and Tai, Boomer starts barking wildly. Just as he turns to shoot the dog, Stella lights a key rocket from the fireworks bag. The rocket blasts into the Redneck, his shirt igniting on fire. The Redneck drops the rifle, attempting to put out the flames, his cronies rush to his aid. Tai grabs Dylan and the injured return to the truck, he puts the key in and helps the first lady into the back.

"There you go miss" Tai smiles sweetly

"Thank you"

Stella picks up the gun, moves in on the redneck's group.

**"**This "bitch" was born in Alabama with a Daddy who loved to hunt." she cocks the weapon "So don't think for one second that I don't know how to use this." She fires the rifle. Quickly the rednecks scamper away.

_

**Go on Stella!! I had so much fun writing this, I thought I would toughen her up and OMG they found Bloom!! and you thought I would kill her tut tut**

**Review!!**

**CJR.x**

**Okay new character in this won't have much of a role but I thought I'd stick him in to keep Stella company! :)**

**I don't own anything**

**_**

**TUNNEL - PASADENA FREEWAY **

It's dark, the hole Stella had entered is now blocked. She pushes but it won't budge. Exhausted, she ignites her lighter to get a better look around. As it lights they are inside a maintenance garage. Stella rushes over to a phone but the line is dead. Taking Dylan by the hand she moves to the large garage doors but she can't open them. She turns around and sees a large maintenance truck, a huge land-mover shovel attached to the front and a roar the large door blasts apart as the maintenance truck smashes through. Once out, Stella hits the brakes. Total devastation, remnants of cars and buildings smoldering. Three scattered survivors crawl from the wreckage. A nightmare of destruction. The space craft above, slowly leaving.

"Mommy, what happened?" Dylan asks

"I don't know baby." Stella whispers astonished

**REFUGEE TRAILER CAMP **

Dozens of trailers are packing up their gear, some already on the road. Layla talks with one of the drivers, then hurries away, running.

Saladine wipes down Mirta's forehead, she's burning up. Lucy brings over a cold compress.

"You know, you're just like your mother. She was stubborn too. I had to twist her arm to get her to take her medicine." Saladine joked

**"**I'm sorry, Dad." Mirta turns horrified" I'm not goin to die like mom, am I?**"**

**"**You're going to be fine" Lucy reassures, Layla comes rushing in and pulls Saladine aside.

**"**I couldn't find anything. Everyone is packing up, they're leaving. Word is a space ship is heading this way."

"We should leave too."

"There's a group heading south, they said there's a hospital just a couple hours away. I think we should follow them." Saladine nods in agreement. A knock on the door. Lucy turns to find a handsome young boy, Josh in the doorway holding a bottle of pills.

**"**Penicillin. At least it will help keep her fever down." Josh said

**"**It's really nice of you to help us." Lucy says

**"**I wish I could do more but we're moving out."

"We're going with you. I mean, we're going too." Lucy says a bit too eager

**"**Cool."

Lucy nods, smitten. Josh smiles charmingly and leaves.

**AIR FORCE ONE **

Back in the passenger section, President Sky sits with General Riven and Chief of Staff Codatorta. The Technician from the command module is briefing them.

**"**They must be targeting our satellites. We've lost all satellite communication, tracking and mapping." The technician informs

**"**Have NORAD relay intelligence to our on board computers" Riven oders the Technician nods and exits. Defeated, Sky slumps sullenly.

**"**We've moved as many of our forces away from the bases as possible but we've already sustained heavy losses." Riven informs The President nods his approval absently. Coming out of the bathroom, Timmy overhears.

**"**I spoke with the Joint Chief when they arrived at NORAD. They agree, we must launch a counter offensive with a full nuclear strike. Hit 'em with everything we've got." Codatorta explains

**"**Above American soil?!" Sky exclaims

**"**If we don't strike soon, there may not be much of an America left to defend." Says Codatorta The Technician returns, his face is white with fear.

**"**What's the latest from NORAD?" Riven asks

"It's gone, sir. They've taken out NORAD."

**"**That's impossible..." Codatorta gasps

**"**My God, the Vice President and the Joint Chiefs..." General Riven whispers

**"**Mr. President, we must launch. A delay now would be more costly than when you waited to evacuate the cities!" Codatorta yells. That stings Sky however he considers the option. Timmy is shocked.

**"**You can't be seriously considering firing nuclear weapons!?" He yells coming round the corner

"Timmy, don't..." Tecna tries to calm him down but Timmy pushes past her.

**"**If you fire nukes, so will the rest of the world. Do you know what that kind of fall out will do? How many innocent people... " The General gets up running interference. Tecna tries to pull Timmy back.

"Sir, i remind you that you are just a guest here..." Riven says sternly

"Timmy, please..." Tecna pleads overlapping Riven

**"**This is insanity! You'll kill us and them at the same time. There'll be nothing left!" Timmy continues yelling

"Sit down and shut up!" Codatorta orders suddenly Helia is on his feet, interrupting.

**"**Don't tell him to shut up! You'd all be dead, were it not for my Timmy. You didn't do anything to prevent this!" Helia yells. As everyone is about to besiege Helia, President Sky tries to calm him down.

**"**Sir, there wasn't much more we could have done. We were totally unprepared for this."

**"**Don't give me unprepared! Since nineteen fifty whatever you guys have had that space ship, the thing you found in New Mexico."

"Dad, please..." Timmy says embarrassed

**"**What was it, Roswell? You had the space ship, the bodies, everything locked up in a bunker, the what is it, _Area fifty one_. That's it! Area fifty one. You knew and you did nothing!" Helia continues.

For the first time in along time, Sky smiles.

**"**Regardless of what the tabloids have said, there were never any space crafts recovered by the government. Take my word for it, there is no Area 51 and no recovered space ship." Sky laughs however Chief of Staff Codatorta suddenly clears his throat.

**"**Uh, excuse me, Mr. President, but that's not entirely accurate." The President and General Riven turn to Codatorta, shocked.

"Wait which part?" Timmy asks dumbfounded

Smashed and Burnt out cars laying across the roadway. Suddenly Stella's maintenance truck smashes through. With the massive devastation Stella drives the maintenance truck down the highway. In the back, the few survivors she's found. In the back, four injured passengers lay across the flatbed as a thin, an older man with big bushy brown hair and strong build named Tai tends to them.

Stella spots a tall man his closes in tatters running down the highway, his arms in the air.

**"**The end has come! He speaketh his word and the end hast come!" He yells s Stella pulls up along side him.

**"**Hop on. We're heading out to El Toro."

**"**You cannot defy what has come, it is the end!" The tall man moves off, screaming to the heavens. As Stella watches him drift away bewildered she sees a overturned military helicopter still smoldering from the crash. A woman can be seen inside, still alive. Stella jumps out.

**"**Give me a hand." Stella yells, Tai joins Stella as they pry open the door. Inside, the pilots have been killed, but Mrs. Bloom Whitmore, the first lady, lays there in great pain, blood across her blouse.

**"**Let's get her out of here." Stella says They erase her from the wreckage, laying her on the ground. Dylan comes over, standing next to his mother.

**"**She's bleeding pretty bad." Tai observes Suddenly the clicking of a rifle is herd.

**"**Who's got the key?" A male voice is herd Stella and Tai turn and see a redneck leveling his rifle at them. Behind him a small damaged sports car pulls up, packed to the gills with stolen, looted appliances.

"Looks like I've solved our transportation problem." The redneck yells to his mate

**"**Dude, you're welcome to come with us. We're leaving here anyway..." Tai tries to negotiate

**"**We're not. Give me the key!" yelling to him mate "Get 'em off." The redneck gestures to the injured people. Two guys rush from their vehicle over to the maintenance truck, pulling the injured off the tailback.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing!?" Stella screams

"Back off lady!" The redneck shouts back aim him gun at her, Tai grabs her arm

"Stella don't do anything rash" he whispers, while Dylan cowers behind the two adults

**"**Repent! Sinners! Repent! The end hast come!" Running up from behind, the Tall Man comes over screaming. The Redneck turns his gun on him.

**"**Back off. This ain't your business." As the Redneck is distracted, Stella spots the bag of fireworks protruding out of Dylan's back pocket.

**"**You cannot go against the word, brother." The tall man continues

**"**Sure I can." he smirks as the Redneck shoots the Tall Man. His buddies laugh.

"Now give me that key, bitch!" As he turns back to Stella and Tai, Boomer starts barking wildly. Just as he turns to shoot the dog, Stella lights a key rocket from the fireworks bag. The rocket blasts into the Redneck, his shirt igniting on fire. The Redneck drops the rifle, attempting to put out the flames, his cronies rush to his aid. Tai grabs Dylan and the injured return to the truck, he puts the key in and helps the first lady into the back.

"There you go miss" Tai smiles sweetly

"Thank you"

Stella picks up the gun, moves in on the redneck's group.

**"**This "bitch" was born in Alabama with a Daddy who loved to hunt." she cocks the weapon "So don't think for one second that I don't know how to use this." She fires the rifle. Quickly the rednecks scamper away.

_

**Go on Stella!! I had so much fun writing this, I thought I would toughen her up and OMG they found Bloom!! and you thought I would kill her tut tut**

**Review!!**

**CJR.x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Musa is introduce in this chapter and so is Flora..and I think you will be quite surprised at their characters! Mwhaha cos I am the author and can do that! lol**

**I don't own anything**

**_**

**DRY LAKE - DESERT **

Dragging a heavy bundle wrapped in his parachute, Brandon marches across the desert floor. The alien's arm/tentacle dangles out of the parachute. Exhausted, Brandon stops to wipe his brow. He hears something, turns around. Several hundred of the trailers from the refugee camp are headed in mass towards him. Smiling, Brandon signals them. The trailers pull up on either side, surrounding him. Layla leans out of her trailer.

"Need a lift?" She asks sarcastically

**"**When I flew overhead, I saw some kind of base, not far." Confused, Layla checks her map.

"It's not on the map."

"Trust me, it's there."

**AIR FORCE ONE **

Flying over the desert, Air Force One sails over an immense valley, Area 51 below - hangars, a few buildings, a small air strip, not much. Air Force One lands the wheels touch down and skids.

The large hangar doors open and Air Force One is rolled inside. The President and his entourage are met by a contingent of base personnel led by field operative, LT. Flora. She escorts them to a side hallway. Lt. Flora walks over to an odd wall switch as the President and his entourage wait in the center of the hall. With a loud hydraulic hum the entire hallway begins to sink down in an enormous elevator.

**"**Why the hell wasn't I told about this place?" Sky demands

**"**Two words, Mr. President. Plausible deniability." Codatorta explains, General Riven shoots Codatorta a pissed off look. When the elevator stops, a door slides open. Stepping out of the elevator, they walk into a large state of the art, sterile clean research facility. It is amazingly well staffed and organized.

**"**I don't understand. Where did all this come from? How did this get funded?" Sky asks

**"**You didn't think they actually spent ten thousand dollars for a hammer and thirty thousand for a toilet seat, did you? " Helia says the President shoots him a look. They are greeted by a group of scientists in white coats led by, Dr. Musa.

"Mr. President, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Musa. she's been heading up our research here for the last fifteen years." Flora explains introducing the two. Dr. Musa is an hyper-energetic woman who sometimes doesn't think before she speaks.

**"**Mr. President, a real pleasure. They don't let us out much" She chuckles

"Yes." Sky says uncomfortable

"Well, I guess you'd like to see the big tamale? Follow me." Musa says.

They walk up a ramp at the end of the room. Large heavily enforced doors slide open. The group step inside and nearly gasps at the alien attacker just like the one that chased Brandon. The entourage stares in horror and wonder. The patch-work repairs they've made on the ship over the years are easily seen.

**"**She's a beaut, ain't she?" Musa says Helia leans close to Timmy and Tecna.

"Never any space ships recovered by the government, huh?" He whispers smugly

**"**We've had this for forty years and you don't know anything about them?" He says

"Oh hell no, we know tons about them. The neatest stuff has only happened in the last few days." Musa explains the President slowly walks around the ship as Musa talks. Timmy's mouth is agape, just stares at it.

"See, we can't duplicate their type of power so we've never been able to experiment. But since these guys started showing up, all the gizmos inside turned on. The last twenty four hours have been really exciting!" Musa explains

"People are dying out there. I don't think "exciting" is the word I'd choose to describe it!" The room goes silent, letting Sky blow off steam.

"What can you tell us about the enemy we're facing?" Sky asks calmer

**"**There not all too dis-similar to us. Breathes oxygen, comparable tolerances to heat, cold...probably why they're interested in our planet." Musa explains, she then gets suddenly excited "Hey, you wanna see them?"

The lights slowly turn on, illuminating the vault. Musa leads the group to a sealed partition.

**"**This is vault, or as some of us have come to call it, the "freak show." she says, Musa hits a switch and the sealed partition lifts revealing...Formaldehyde tanks - dead aliens float in the milky formaldehyde tanks. The murky fluid and condensation obstructs their view. What they do see is not pretty.

**"**When we found them they were wearing bio-mechanical suits. Once we got them off, we were able to learn a great deal about their anatomy; eyes, ears, bipolar digestive system... no vocal cords though. We're assuming they communicate with each other through other means." Musa explains, Timmy cannot contain his fascination as he steps forward.

**"**What kind of other means? Hand signals, body language?" Timmy asks

**"**Some kind of extra sensory perception. Telepathy." Musa answers

**"**Can they be killed?" Skys asks

**"**These three died in the crash. Their bodies are as frail as our own. You just have to get past their technology, which is, I'm sorry to say, far more advanced." Musa says. The President turns to Timmy.

**"**You unlocked a part of that technology. You cracked their code."

**"**All I did was stumble onto their signal. I don't know how helpful I can be..." Timmy stutters

**"**Show them what you've discovered. Work together. We've got to find a way to beat them." Sky orders.

Sky walks away while Musa turns to Timmy

"What code?"

**SECURITY GATE **

Four armed Guards watch the gate. An armada of trucks and trailers heads right for them. They move into position to block their entrance as a blue pick-up skids to a halt before them. Brandon stands up from the back of the pick up.

**"**Sorry, Lt. Colonel, I can't open the gates without clearance." The guard says

**"**You want to see my clearance?" Impatiently Brandon grabs the Guard by the collar, pulling him over the side of the truck putting him face to face with the bundled parachute in the flatbed. Brandon rips the fabric aside revealing...The alien, still unconscious, the alien stirs.

"Maybe I should leave this here with you?" Brandon asks sarcastically.

The Guard jumps back, clearly scared. Quickly he signals for the other to open the gate.

"Let him through, let him through!"

"Get the hell outta the way" Brandon yells to another guard as the armada quickly drives past.

Total darkness. Suddenly light pours in as a door is open, Musa, Timmy and three technicians all peering down with inquisitive expressions.

**"**See the gizmos flashing?" Musa asks, Sure enough, tons of gizmos with lights flashing. High tech meets organic organisms. This alien ship looks familiar to our own technology and completely different at the same time.

"We've been working around the clock trying to get a fix on all this crap. Some stuff we figured out right away." Musa continues, Timmy climbs in, fascinated. He touches everything. Musa points to everything as he describes it.

"This thing we're pretty sure is the life support for the cabin, this do-hickey over here is connected with the engines, this crap...we have no idea what that stuff is for."

Timmy is transfixed by it. He stares at the small screens with flashing light patterns on them.

"But this over here is clearly what they use to navigate and guide the craft." But Timmy still stares at the small screens.

**"**Someone grab my laptop for me?" Timmy asked One of the technicians rushes off as Musa leans close.

**"**Find something interesting?" she asks

"Maybe." The technician hands Timmy his retrieved laptop which he quickly flips open and turns on.

**"**These patterns here, they're repeating sequentially, just like..." Timmy turns his laptop around for Musa to see. The pattern on Timmy's laptop flashes identically as the alien screen.

"...their countdown signal. Their using this frequency for computer communications. It's how they co- ordinate their ships." Timmy continued

**"**You know, you're really starting to make us look bad." Musa joked They both exchanged a smile. Another technician pops his head inside.

"They got one! They got one, alive!!" he pants

The bundled alien lays on a stretcher that's wheeled quickly into the hall. Okun and his staff surround it. Trailing behind them is Brandon, Saladine and Layla.

**"**How long has it been unconscious?" Musa asks

"Excuse me Doctor..." Saladine begins

"Three hours" Brandon interrupts

"Get him into containment, stat." Musa orders

**"**My daughter is very sick, she needs immediate attention!" Saladine yells

Musa ignores him, hitting the elevator switch on the wall, the room begins its hydraulic hum.

"He's dying out. I want him sprayed down with saline." she says, Saladine slams his fist against the switch, the room stops. He grabs a doctor nearby, gets in his face.

**"**My little girl is slipping into a diabetic coma. If you don't do something about it right now she will die." Layla is surprised and proud of Saladine as he holds Doctor, meaning business.

**"**O'Haver, Miller, come with me." the Dr stammers, he turns to Saladine "Take us to him."

**MAINTENANCE TRUCK - NIGHT **

Headlights pierce the darkness as the maintenance truck rolls to a stop. Stella climbs down out of the truck, her face ashen as Tai and the others follow her out. She walks past a sign reading: El Toro Marine Corps Air Station. Tears begin to roll from her eyes. He gaze turns to the entire facility is smoldering, the last remnants of the fire burning itself to extinction. Stella's heart lurches as thoughts of Brandon fill her mind. Dylan jumps out and tugs on Tai jeans.

"What's wrong with mommy?"

Tai looks dumbfounded as Stella turns around and grabs Dylan in a hug tears still running down her face as she looks at the air-base devastated.

_

**Gasp! Stella thinks that Brandon is dead! Brandon thinks Stella is dead! Sky thinks Bloom is dead!! Drama, drama, drama! **

**Review or I won't update!**

**CJR.x**


End file.
